DESEOS DE DESPERTAR DE UN SUEÑO
by Venus Weasley
Summary: Hermione tiene el día más desagradable y terrible de su vida pero con una pequeña sorpresa. Ahora el destino le dará una oportunidad de escoger el rumbo que tomará su vida.


Hola este es mi primer fic. Esta basado en un hecho real. Me propuse empezar a unir palabras e ideas de algo que quise hacer en mi vida una realidad, pero no pude. Así que para nada me acercó a ser una escritora tan sólo es un pequeño intento. Veamos que tanto me aproximo.

**DESEOS DE DESPERTAR DE UN SUEÑO**

Los rayos del sol de la mañana llegaban a su cara como un suave calor que acariciaba sus mejillas. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, pues sentía que no había dormido nada y quería descansar un poco más. Así paso unos minutos hasta que sospechó que algo parecía distinto.

¿Desde cuando el sol llega a mi cara? – pensó un poco incomoda.

Ahora sentía más curiosidad por el silencio que reinaba. Sus compañeras de dormitorio acostumbraban a formar un alboroto desde muy temprano en la mañana.

¿Desde cuándo las chicas comenzaron a ser tan ordenadas, tan calladas y ... –no terminó de pensar en esa pregunta cuando abrió los ojos y se percató que estaba sola.

Se habían ido y ni siquiera la despertaron. Miró el reloj y eran las 8:21 a.m. Era muy tarde. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo. Tomo una ducha. Mientras se vestía, pensaba que iba a matar a sus amigas por jugarle esa mala pasada. No se tomó mucho tiempo en arreglarse. Ella era una chica sencilla. A pesar de formar parte del trío maravilla y ser la chica inteligente de la clase, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención ni tampoco ser la más popular. Con mediana estatura, una larga cabellera castaña de rizos indomables y atributos como: unas bonitas piernas que le daba vergüenza lucirlas, busto pequeño pero con cintura y cadera bien contorneadas sus características eran las de una chica típica. Podía decirse y asegurarse que era bonita, aunque su verdadera y más grande belleza estaba en su interior.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando bajó a la sala común que estaba tan desierta como su habitación. Al tratar de salir por el agujero del cuadro tropezó con la alfombra y casi cae. Continuó su camino haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para llegar al comedor y encontrar algo que comer para no quedar hasta el almuerzo con el estomago vacío. Presentía que ese día no sería el mejor de su vida.

Cuando llegó al comedor estaba casi vacío. Ya casi todos estaban en su primera clase. Harry y Ron la vieron llegar muy apurada.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –le preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Pensamos que estarías enferma – dijo Ron mientras Harry asentía.

- Mis amigas quisieron jugarme una broma y no me despertaron. Es todo – pero el tono de voz que había usado sonaba a estar muy molesta.

Los chicos esperaron a que terminara de engañar a su estomago con un vaso de zumo de calabaza y una rebanada de pan tostado. Era lo único que había quedado del desayuno. Tragaba con apuro. No era la forma como le gustaba comer pero las miradas de desespero de Harry y Ron para que acabara lo provocaba. Ella siempre sentía cuando alguien la miraba fijamente. Era como una sensación de peso sobre su cuerpo y esta vez le hizo ahogarse.

- Mejor lo dejo hasta aquí. Sus miradas de impaciencia casi me matan –y además ya era muy tarde pensaba.

- No seas exagerada – refutó Ron.

- Vamos, no se van a quedar aquí, ¿verdad? O en serio quieren ver a McGonagall molesta – los empujaba Harry.

A pesar de que ya se dirigían al aula, ella seguía teniendo la sensación de peso. Miró a su alrededor y al único conocido que pudo distinguir fue a Draco.

Hacía sólo una semana que se refería a él por su nombre, aunque únicamente con ella misma, pues para el resto del mundo él continuaba siendo Malfoy el engreído, presumido, petulante, que no perdía una oportunidad para meterse con sus amigos. Había aprendido a disimular, pero a su corazón no lo podía engañar. No sabía como había llegado a ese punto. Sentir lo que sentía la hacía estar peor. Estaba como dentro un juego del cual nunca quiso participar. Pero esa era la palabra: nunca. Lo había dicho, lo había jurado. Nunca me enamoraré de un chico malo.

Como era de esperarse llegaron con retraso a su primera clase del día. La profesora ya había iniciado la clase y en el momento en que llegaban al salón ella terminaba de dar algunas instrucciones.

- Buenos días profesora ¿podemos entrar? - trataron de ser educados y no ganarse un castigo peor.

- Mas bien dirían buenas tardes… – lo dijo en un tono más serio y severo de lo que estaban acostumbrados a escuchar –…no pierdan tiempo y siéntense rápido. La clase comenzó hace rato. Al terminar ustedes y yo hablamos.

Entraron lo más silenciosamente posible. Se sentaron en los únicos asientos disponibles. Harry con Neville, Ron con Lavender y Hermione con Hanna.

Hermione estaba muy lejos de sus compañeras de dormitorio pero sus ojos les demostraba que no le había caído nada bien la broma de dejarla dormida. Pensado en todo lo que podía decirles se había olvidado donde estaba. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un pisotón que le había dado Hanna pues la profesora estaba hablando con ella.

- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué haces eso? – se quejo. Hanna le hacía señas con sus ojos para que se fijara detrás de ella.

- Espero su respuesta señorita Granger… – oyó a sus espaldas y Hermione volteó. La profesora la miraba fijamente. No sabía la pregunta. Pensó en pedir que se la repitiera, pero…

- …ya le he repetido la pregunta tres veces – respondió como si estuviese leyendo su mente.

- este… yo… - no sabía que responder. Era la primera vez en su vida que no levantaba la mano antes de finalizar la pregunta. Era la primera vez que no sabía la respuesta pero sólo porque no había escuchado la pregunta. Escuchar las risitas de burlas de algunos la hacía sentirse más frustrada, más furiosa e inútil. Pero la profesora seguía esperando.

Profesora sucede que… Hermione… lo dejó olvidado – Harry salió en su defensa aunque tampoco ayudaba mucho – Sí, ella dejó su ensayo en la sala común –Mentía porque imaginaba que esa era la verdad. El quedarse dormida la había descontrolado.

Ahora ella sabía cual era la pregunta, pero tenía un problema mayor. No recordaba donde había dejado su ensayo. ¿Como podía olvidarlo? Pero prefirió seguirle la corriente a Harry.

- Eso profesora. La dejé porque salí muy rápido. Quise regresarme a buscarla pero decidimos venir a clase y entregarla desp…

- Por llegar tarde tanto usted como el señor Potter y el señor Weasley no escucharon mi advertencia de que no habría otra oportunidad para entregar el ensayo y sin excepciones – la profesora interrumpió.

- ¡Que! – Ron grito.

- Es injusto – Harry se levantó.

Hermione sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades. La profesora era muy estricta y no se iba a doblegar por petición de ninguno. No lo había hecho antes con nadie. Eso era mostrar preferencias y ella era muy recta. Además era un simple ensayo. Que más daba.

- Esta bien profesora. No hay problema – respondió en tono tan lúgubre que no parecía su voz. Era porque casi estaba apunto de llorar, pero aguantó.

La clase estaba boca abierta. Unos murmuraban; otros reían. Harry y Ron iban a seguir reclamando pero Hermione les hizo seña para que lo dejaran así.

Ok continuando con la prácticas de hoy, vamos a… - la profesora había dado punto y final a la situación y continuo su clase. Todo fue volviéndose a la normalidad, menos para Hermione. ¿Qué había hecho ella para tener un día tan difícil?

Cuando por fin ya se estaba acabando la clase, la profesora se limitó a fijar su nueva asignación y refrescarle la memoria a todos de su advertencia. Como si pudieran olvidarla. Al terminar los llamó a los tres. Tenían una cuenta pendiente. Ellos esperaron a que todos salieran y se acercaron, rodeando su escritorio.

Harry y Ron querían hablar todo lo que no pudieron delante de la clase. Hermione, en cambio, tenía una actitud pasiva. Pero la profesora viendo sus intenciones se les adelantó.

- Bien, puede que no sea su culpa haber llegado tarde. Ni que la señorita Granger no haya traído su ensayo pero no quiero excusas ni que formen un escándalo por esto. Quiero que quede aquí. No les voy a imponer ningún castigo basta con que no le reciba su ensayo.

- Pero sólo afecta a Hermione y no lo trajo por un descuido – ya empezaba Harry a defenderla – usted sabe que ella lo tiene hecho – Harry no podía creer la terquedad de la profesora. Era como si estuviese discutiendo con Snape.

- En eso tienes razón así que como castigo sus ensayos serán evaluados en base a la mitad de la nota. Pero en cuanto al ensayo de Hermione no se lo puedo recibir, por más hecho que esté. Tome una decisión mucho antes de que esto sucediera. Así que no me puedo echar atrás. La ley es para todos – Se quedó pensativa y dijo: Aunque pensándolo mejor… –los chicos creyendo que la habían convencido, dibujaron una sonrisa en sus labios – No se si alegraran por lo que les diré pero les daré un proyecto extra. Así se recuperan de esto. – a ellos no les quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Ya en el pasillo camino a la biblioteca, cuidando que la profesora no lo escuchaba, Ron se quejaba:

- "así se recuperan de esto" – imitando la voz de la profesora – ¿Está loca o qué? No conforme con lo que tenemos nos impone más.

- ¡ya cállate Ron! – Hermione había roto el silencio que tenía desde que había aceptado que no tenía otra oportunidad.

- ok, basta ¿si? No empiecen a discutir, que no nos dejaran entrar a la biblioteca – Hermione miró a Harry como si la hubiese insultado y adelantó su paso hasta llegar a un estante y sacó un gran libro para simular que estaba muy ocupada. Tenía el ánimo por los suelos. No quería ni hablar con sus amigos. Ellos lo entendieron, aunque estaban preocupados por ella.

Se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas de todos. Abrió el libro y buscó algo que leer. Pero ni sabía de qué se trataba. Ya tenía un rato hojeando el libro y aunque lo seguía haciendo su mente estaba en otro lado. De repente, le llegó, sin saber de donde, una nota.

"_no llores, por favor. Sonríe que tu sonrisa es linda. Demuestra lo que eres. Una mujer diferente_"

No llevaba firma. Podía ser cualquiera y a esas alturas ya la mayoría del colegio sabría lo que ocurrió en la clase de transformaciones. Sentía de nuevo el peso sobre su cuerpo. No era para menos, no se había percatado que la biblioteca estaba llena y muchos estaban viéndola y murmurando sobre ella. Miró la nota y se sintió halagada de que alguien se tomara la molestia de consolarla. Levantó su mirada y observó que muchos volteaban disimulando. Sólo Ron y Harry continuaban viéndola y le sonrieron. Tenían que ser ellos quienes enviaron la nota.

De pronto, escucho una voz conocida, una voz que arrastraba las palabras, una voz que nadie sabía lo que provocaba en ella. Apartó la mirada de sus amigos y se fijó discretamente en Draco. Parecía como si disfrutará algo que le comentaban. Suspiró como quien no puede alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Decir que estaba enamorada era muy exagerado. Más bien parecía una obsesión, un capricho o una fascinación por algo distinto, por alguien distinto. Todo había comenzado por su curiosidad. Tanto Ron como Harry eran unos chicos increíbles y siempre habían estado cerca de ella, los conocía. Pero a él no. A él únicamente lo veía como un chico prepotente y engreído. Quería descubrir que estaba detrás de esa mascara y descubrió un encanto o una magia única que la atraía como una mariposa seducida por la fuente de luz. Sabía que como la mariposa no se podía acercar mucho pues saldría afectada y eso ya había sucedido.

Debía concentrarse o por lo menos vaciar su mente, sonreír como decía la nota, pero no podía. Y más cuando escucho que llegaban sus amigas y compañeras de dormitorio de una manera muy alegre. Recordó como se había iniciado todo y la calma que había logrado hasta ahora había desaparecido dando paso a la rabia y a la furia.

Cerró el libro. Guardó la nota en su bolsillo. Se levantó de su mesa y fue directo a donde estaban Lavender y Parvati enfrentándose a ellas.

- ¿Qué les hice? – gritó y todos voltearon a verlas. Las chicas se miraban como si no supieran nada.

- Silencio por favor – exigía la señora x. No hizo caso al aviso y sin pensarlo metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba su varita.

- Cálmate Hermione, ¿que sucede? no tienes porque ponerte así. No has hecho nada y nosotras tampoco – Lavender se justificaba.

- Claro, eso es precisamente: ¡No hicieron nada para despertarme!– gritaba aun más fuerte.

- He dicho silencio – volvió a repetir la bibliotecaria.

No parecía ella. Tal vez por no haber desayunado bien o por su mal día con McGonagall pero ahora estaba apuntando a las chicas con su varita. Muchos dejaron sus deberes y se acercaban para ver de cerca.

- Oye, no tenemos la culpa de que te quedes dormida, te llamamos y tú murmurabas que te dejáramos tranquila. – Era Parvati quien contestaba ahora.

- ¡Pero ya era hora de ir a clases! – y su rabia acumulada había llegado a su punto de ebullición y comenzó a lanzarles hechizos sin que ellas se pudieran defender. Todos estaban asombrados con el comportamiento de Hermione. Sus amigos intentaron detenerla pero estaban demasiado lejos. La bibliotecaria fue hasta ella y la sacó de la biblioteca casi a patadas.

- No vuelvas hasta que sepas comportarte. – Fue lo único que le dijo.


End file.
